Gone Bad
by Barb1
Summary: Have Harry and Hermione really gone bad? One shot.


It was where all the trendy dark wizards hung out. There was music and subdued lights and many a dark corner. It had a medieval theme that included some very graphic displays of torture devices. Hermione was studying one with clinical interest when she felt his fingers trail down her arm, sending goosebumps across her skin.

"Hey, beautiful," came a voice behind her, as she felt his lips kiss the back of her neck.

"Harry," she whispered and he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him.

He whispered something into her ear and she laughed and glanced around the room as if afraid someone may have overheard.

She turned and circled him with her arms.

"Hello stranger," she said. "Buy me a drink?"

"How about we just take off?" He asked, letting his fingers drift up and down her arm.

"But I'm thirsty," she insisted with a smile.

She grabbed his hand and led him over to the bar. The fact that Harry Potter was in a location known for dark activity was not lost on most of the patrons. Neither was the fact the he wasn't even attempting to hide his scar as they crossed the floor.

"You seem quiet tonight," Hermione remarked as she sipped the drink Harry bought her.

"I had a fight with Ginny," he shrugged.

"Excuse me," she said stiffly.

Harry seemed irritated with her tone.

"You know, Ginny. My wife."

"I know, Ginny, your wife," she replied crossly. "I was her maid of honor at your wedding."

"You're familiar with her, then," he said and took a drink out of his glass.

"Don't be a dolt Harry. Why would you bring her up? It's bad taste."

"Worse then cheating on your best friend with her husband?"

Hermione splashed her drink in his face.

"If I wanted to contend with a foul mood I would have stayed home," she said.

Harry casually picked up a napkin and dabbed his face with it.

"And how is Ron doing?" Harry asked.

Hermione, eyes blazing with fury, turned on her heel to go.

"Does he know about the baby yet?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"Harry…" she said in a deadly voice.

"Not the fact that you're pregnant but that you're unclear who the father is?"

Hermione whirled around, wand drawn. But Harry already had his out and he was pointing it casually at her.

"Apologize you foul git," she hissed.

"Hermione," he sighed. "I'm Harry Potter. I defeated Voldemort. Do you really think you can out dual me?"

Before she could reply a blast from behind the bar knocked the wand out of Harry's hand. He cried out in pain and glared at the bartender.

"What the bloody hell…?"

"Apologize to the lady before I send you off to be with the dark lord."

"How dare you!" Hermione cried indignantly and she sent a blast that knocked the bartender back into the glass shelves behind him. When the contents of the various glass vials mixed together a sweet smelling smoke arose in the bar. And almost immediately the rest of the bar broke into chaos. Sparks of wayward spells started shooting in every direction and Hermione covered her head with her hands.

"Harry!" She shouted over the din, and then she felt his hand take hold of hers.

Clutching her with one hand and his recovered wand with the other he lead her through the colored sparks, heavy smoke and fallen customers. When they finally made it outside into the cool night air they were both choking. Then they glanced at each other and suddenly burst into laughter.

"Well that was dramatic," Harry said, then a blast blew out one of the windows and Hermione tugged at his hand.

"Come on," she said, leading him down the street and finally dragging him into a dark alley.

"We should go," Harry said, raising his wand to apparate.

"Let me look at your hand first," she replied, taking his injured hand gently in her own and examining it.

"It's just a burn," Harry replied, "I've had worse."

"Or you're going to," came an ominous voice.

Both Harry and Hermione looked to the alley entrance and saw Ron, jaw set in a tight lock, striding toward them, wand in hand. Hermione went rigid.

"Ron…."

"That was quite a scene you created in there," he said in an awful voice.

"You were watching?" Hermione said in a small voice.

"It was hard to miss," he snapped.

"Ron…" Harry began but instantly clamped his mouth shut when Ron turned his frigid gaze to Harry.

"I especially liked the part about the baby," he said.

"It just came out," Harry said, exasperated. "Please tell me you didn't sit there and watch the whole thing."

Ron's jaw clamped shut and his cheek started to twitch.

"Ron," Harry said desperately, "Please tell me you got it."

Angrily Ron thrust his hand in his pocket and yanked out a gold locket from his pocket. He thrust his hand at Harry, who grabbed the chain and took it eagerly.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around his neck. But Ron would have none of it. He peeled her arms from around his neck.

"I haven't forgiven you yet," he grumbled. "After all, you're having Harry's love child. Wait until I tell Ginny."

Harry's head shot up and for the first time there was fear in his eyes.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," he said. "Are you mad?"

"If it's just an act then why should it bother her?" Ron asked, grinning slightly.

"Because she'll find it just as amusing as you did," Harry said, slipping the locket into his pocket.

"Why do I always have to be the one in the background, sneaking about why you two make eyes at each other?" Ron grumbled.

Hermione sighed. "You know why Ron. Harry can't do it. Everyone recognizes him. He is the perfect person to cause the distraction while you're the perfect one to---"

"Melt into the wallpaper. No one notices me, slithering into the backroom, popping open locks and such."

"That's why we're the perfect team," Harry said.

Hermione stroked Ron's arm. "Don't worry, love," she whispered, "next time you can play my part and make eyes at Harry. If that doesn't cause a distraction I don't know what will."

Ron nodded with a frown.

"You won't be jealous?" He asked.

"Of course I will," she assured him, "but I'll suffer through it for the greater good."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Can we go before someone realizes the amulet is missing?"

The three withdrew their wands, preparing to apparate.

"You know you are both completely mental," Harry grumbled.

"And that's why you love us," Hermione laughed as they all vanished with a loud pop.


End file.
